The Mabu and the Skylander
by TRikiD
Summary: Mika was a Skylander, and Flynn was a Mabu; both were destined for much different fates. But Flynn and Mika's paths cross in a way they never expected when the two are kidnaped to become evilyzed for Kaos' army, and they need to get away because Kaos would be unstoppable with a Skylander on his team. But it's a bit of a hassle to escape and get back home for Flynn and Mika.
1. Chapter 1

The Mabu and the Skylander

Chapter 1 - Mabus and Skylanders Can't...

Young Flynn was visiting Woodburrow for some fun in the sky; ever since he was five, he dreamed of being the best pilot; he was even given a small air ship from his dad for his birthday, and he wanted to take his ship out on a flight test immediately.

"Alright, ol' girl…time ta see what you can do," Flynn said with a cocky smile while adjusting his pilot's hat and goggles, and he tightened the long red scarf around his neck. Flynn then wasted no time in starting the engine, and he took off with great speed.

"Whoo-hoooo!" Flynn cheered, and he nearly swerved when he took his hand off the steering wheel for a brief second.

But a common Mabu like Flynn wasn't the only one having fun; a Skylander just about Flynn's age was playing with another young female Mabu named Cali, but Cali didn't like the way she was playing.

"I've got you now, Chompy!" the raccoon-like Skylander shouted; she was a short, slim, anthropomorphic Skylander with dark grey and black fur with big, sparkling brown eyes, and all she wore was a dark green tank top and blue shorts,

"Mika, stop!" Cali pleaded while Mika used her telekinesis to try and throw rocks and sticks at her, "I'm not a Chompy, I'm your friend…and Mabus don't play like this!"

The two young girls continued to run through the town of Woodburrow, and Mika was starting to catch up in a swift sprint.

"Give up now, Cali! You'll NEVER beat the GREATEST Skylander ever-AHH!" Mika quickly added, but just before she could finally catch Cali, she stopped and screamed when she saw a small air-shop heading right for her, and before Mika knew it, she was suddenly clinging onto the bow of the ship for her life, as she was now being flown high above the ground.

"Ha! I just did!" Cali laughed, even though she knew Mika couldn't hear her anymore.

Meanwhile, Mika dug her claws into the wooden air ship, and she tried not to look down.

"Mika?!" Flynn asked with shock when he leaned over and finally found out what he hit.

"Flynn?!" Mika exclaimed with just as much shock.

"What are you doing?!"

"Practicing fighting Chompies!"

"Well, ya can't do it while hangin' around! Get up here!" Flynn protested, and he then left the steering wheel, and leaned over the edge to lend Mika a hand; the raccoon-like Skylander soon took his hand, and he pulled her aboard.

"Uh, Flynn?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's flying this thing?!"

Flynn's eyes popped wide when he suddenly realized he was supposed to be driving.

"Uh-oh."

Soon, the two were clinging to each other in screaming sprees when the ship started to swerve and barrel roll out of control, and the ship was starting to dive down on its own down towards Woodburrow Square; it wasn't long before they crashed into the square's giant water fountain.

Luckily, no one was hurt, but Flynn couldn't say the same for his now totaled ship.

"Aw, man…I just got that thing," Flynn sighed when he and Mika stood up in the shallow fountain water.

"Well, you were the one who WASN'T behind the wheel, Genius," Mika sarcastically pointed out.

But soon, other Mabus started to gather 'round to check and see if the children were ok. But the Mabus were soon joined by the Skylander Enchanted Hoot Loop himself.

"Are you ok, Mika?" the owl-like Skylander asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Hoot Loop," the young Skylander replied.

"Well, good. You'll be late if you don't get going."

"Late? Late for what? Where ya goin'?" Flynn asked rapidly while starting to follow Mika.

"I'm going with the Skylanders to train," Mika replied with excitement.

"How long will you be gone?" Flynn pressed on, only to suddenly by stopped by Enchanted Hoot Loop.

"She won't be back for a few years, Young Flynn. But don't worry, I'm sure you two will meet again soon," Hoot Loop reassured.

"But why does she have to go?" Flynn whined.

"I know you're Mika's friend, Flynn, but she has an important job as a Skylander; though, you Mabus play an important part too; you keep the worlds spinning," Enchanted Hoot Loop explained, but he looked down to notice the way Flynn stared at Mika as she left, as if he was crushing on her.

"Flynn!" Hoot Loop snapped, finally making the young Mabu focus back up at him again, "Mabus and Skylanders can't-."

Hoot Loop was about to go on…when he realized he was talking to a child, and that he shouldn't ruin Flynn's innocence at this age, no matter curiously the young Mabu looked at him.

"Ahem…those are just the rules of the Skylands," Hoot Loop stated dryly after clearing his throat, and then he soon left to catch up with Mika.

But Flynn didn't get it. What was he going to say about Mabus and Skylanders?

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Yes, this story is mostly inspired off of Alpha and Omega, but keep in mind that I don't own Alpha and Omega or Skylanders. For Flynn fans out there, like me, I wanted to write this story, so I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Party Reunion

Chapter 2 – Party Reunion

Despite being just a Mabu, Flynn had nearly done it all; he got a new ship and called her the Dread-Yacht, he traveled across so many worlds with so many Skylanders, he witnessed so many battles…and he even lost his beloved ship.

Flynn knows that all good captains go down with their ships, and Flynn had always felt so guilty when he didn't die with his ship like a good captain should.

But Flynn learned to move on anyway because he gained a lot of friends to make him feel better; he met a girl named Tessa along his adventures, along with her crazy pet bird Whiskers, and his childhood friend Cali had eventually tagged along with him too. Sometimes, Flynn really considered himself lucky.

But speaking of his childhood, Flynn was back visiting in Woodburrow, in hopes of maybe finding a new ship, but mostly because that there was a party being thrown in the town of Woodburrow in honor of the good deeds of the Skylanders. And when Flynn heard that ALL Skylanders were invited, he hoped he would see Mika again.

Even though he admitted that he MIGHT have slightly crushed on Cali a few times after becoming adults, he still had his sights set on Mika all those years…but he really didn't want to admit it.

"Hey, maybe give me a hand here, eh Flynn?!" Cali called when she was struggling to hang up some streamers among the trees in the town square.

"Yeah, sure, hold on," Flynn sighed while climbing up the other end of the ladder, and he held up the streamers while Cali latched them up on a hook.

"Phew…thanks," Cali sighed in relief, and she slid right down the ladder, "excited for tonight, Flynn?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's a party," Flynn chuckled.

"Right…and just what is it about the party that you're so excited about?" Cali asked slowly.

"Oh, well, uh…ya know…" Flynn honestly couldn't find the right words, so he lied, "the, uh…food?"

"Uh-huh…" Cali said with suspicion while slowly nodding, and then she suddenly jumped out in front of Flynn, "you're interested in seeing Mika again, aren't you?!"

"And just what makes you say that?" Flynn asked while a little annoyed.

"Oh puh-lease, it was obvious you've always had a crush on her. Don't think I don't know ya better than that, Flynn," Cali mocked.

"Whatever," Flynn grumbled, but then he sighed, "…I just miss her."

"Well, just be careful, Flynn."

"Why? What's wrong with seeing Mika again?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all…but you know the rules; you can be close…but not THAT close."

"Don't remind me."

"It's just the rules, Flynn. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, it's not yours or Mika's fault.

"Right. So why be so down? It's a party," Cali reassured with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun was starting to set over Woodburrow, and everyone knew that the Skylanders would soon start arriving; the first few Skylanders were mostly Magic, Life and Water.

But as Flynn recalled that Mika was a magic Skylander, he frantically started scanning the town square when he noticed that Mika wasn't returning with the other Magic Skylanders. And while Flynn was so distracted he didn't notice Tessa land right behind him on Whiskers, so when Tessa gave the command, she told Whiskers to give the pilot Mabu a 'light' konk on the head with his beak.

"OUCH!"

"Oops," Tessa sarcastically protested with a shrug, and Whiskers started the give out a chirping chuckle.

"What was that for?!" Flynn exclaimed while rubbing his head in pain, and he even took of his hat to take the pain away faster.

"Relax, Pilot Boy. Whiskers and I did you a favor; you need to stop worrying. Mika will be here soon, and she'll be just fine," Tessa reassured while hopping down from her bird.

"How did you know I-?"

"Are you seriously the only one that doesn't see how obvious you are?"

Flynn only growled at that while he placed his hat and goggles back on his head.

"In fact…look who's back from Skylander training," Tessa soon added with a gasp when she saw something down in town square, and once Flynn looked back up at her, she pointed a finger up; Flynn followed Tessa's finger, and he was glad he did.

Riding with a few more Skylanders was a grown up Mika, still as fit as ever, except now she was wearing a black tank top and black leggings that clung tightly to her body; Flynn smiled and immediately ran down to greet his old friend.

"Poor guy. Too blinded by love to follow the rules, huh Whiskers?" Tessa sighed while crossing her arms.

Whiskers chirped and clicked his beak in reply, and Tessa seemed to know exactly what he said.

"Tell me about it."

Meanwhile, Flynn pushed through the crowd that was also desperate to greet their heroes, but Flynn's luck suddenly dropped when his scarf fell to the ground, and he stepped on it, causing him to fall forward violently…and he felt that he took someone down with him.

The Skylanders and the Mabus all went wide-eyed when they saw what just happened before them, and it wasn't until Flynn was able to shake the dizziness before he realized what they were staring at too; he looked down to find that he was now lying right on top of Mika.

"Ugh…" Mika groaned when she was finally able to see clearly again, but then she gasped, "Flynn?"

"Uh, hey Mika. How's it goin'?" Flynn asked nervously while sitting up, and he never noticed that he was now straddling her waist.

"Well, right now, things are lookin' kinda bad…so can you get off me, please?" Mika asked in a whisper.

Flynn then realized their even more awkward position, and he soon stood up; the Mabu then offered a helping hand to Mika, in which she took.

"Nothing to see here, Folks! Just a couple a' old friends!" Mika called out to drive attention away, and it worked at the other Mabu and Skylanders went on with their business.

"Right…just friends," Flynn sighed while walking away from the crowd.

"Aw, don't feel bad, Flynn; it's just the rules, and besides, we can still be friends, right?" Mika asked with worry while following the Mabu.

"Yeah, you two can still be friends; there's nothing in the rules that says ya can't."

A proud voice came, and Flynn and Mika turned to find that it was Stink Bomb.

"Oh, hey Stink Bomb," Mika happily greeted the Life Skylander.

"Stink Bomb? What?" Flynn asked with a sneer under his breath.

"Stink Bomb, this is my old friend, Flynn. Flynn, this is one of my teachers and combat partner, Stink Bomb," Mika introduced with a smile.

Flynn was actually pretty shocked…and a little scared that after all this time the girl he has a crush on and this…other Skylander…have spent together, that maybe they're closer than he thought. So, Flynn wanted to make sure things wouldn't be easy for them.

"Oh, well, hello there, Big Guy. I mean look at'cha…you're practically a bear! Sure that tail isn't fake?" Flynn asked with a chuckle while grinning.

"Why don't you scamper off—chipmunk?" Stink Bomb threatened.

"Chipmunk?" Flynn asked with surprise, but then he started to laugh, "oooh, I get it. Very funny. Ya know-."

"Yeah, uh, Flynn, why don't you uh…give us some time alone…we'll catch up later, though, I promise," Mika soon asked sheepishly.

Now, THAT surprised Flynn. And since he didn't know what else to say to that, he just let Mika and Stink Bomb walk off together back to the party, which was now finally starting.

"You sure you two are JUST friends?" Stink Bomb asked with concern.

"Oh, sure. I mean, yeah, Flynn can be a little loud-mouthed, but he's always got a big heart," Mika replied with a smile.

…

"Right, well…how would you like a little dance?" Stink Bomb asked seductively.

"W-w-what?" Mika frantically stammered, "l-like a dance…now or later?"

"Oh…whenever you're free, My Lady," Stink Bomb replied while grasping Mika's small paw in his much bigger paw.

"What do you say?"

"U-uh…a-as cute as your offer is, Stink Bomb, um…I think I'll dance later, I'm…not really in a dancing mood right now…ok?"

"But of course, Mika. What ever makes you comfortable; find me on the dance floor when you're ready ta get down."

With that, the skunk-like Skylander left Mika alone, and once she was out of his line of sight, Mika immediately darted out of town square to get alone. And to make sure she would be alone, she left for the empty and quiet air ship docks.

But she actually wasn't going to be alone there because Flynn had been sulking by himself while sitting at the edge of one of the docks. But when Flynn heard panting, he soon turned to find Mika fast approaching the docks, making him grin.

Meanwhile, Mika had been constantly glancing behind herself to make sure she wasn't being followed, and once she was sure she was alone, she leaned up against a tree to rest.

But that was suddenly when Flynn came out of nowhere, as he hung from the lowest branch and screamed at her while hanging upside down, just to prank her. And of course, Mika reacted by screaming back in fear, but she growled with anger when she realized it was only Flynn, and that he was now laughing at her.

"So, where's Stinky?" Flynn asked in a mockery tone while hopping down from the branch.

"It's Stink Bomb, and we're just taking a…slight break," Mika sheepishly lied.

"Slight break, huh? Yeah, I always LOVE ta take 'slight breaks'," Flynn sarcastically added, "and by the way, your dance partner…he's not a stud, but it's like a stud, sound like a stud…a dud! That's right, a rather smelly dud!"

"A dud?! Ha! No way!" Mika laughed, "in fact, Flynn, you'll be impressed to find that Stink Bomb is…well, he's…"

"Strong?" Flynn asked.

"Yes! Exactly! Strong! And he's…"

"Proud?"

"Yes! VERY proud! And then last but not least, he's, um…oh, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"And he's determined and dashing!"

"Yes! Thank you! He's determined and…wait, dashing?"

Mika soon realized that Flynn tricked her with he smirked and winked at her.

"Doh, you make me SO mad!" Mika huffed.

"I'm only messin' with ya, Mika. Jeez," Flynn protested.

But while the two were arguing, and everyone was busy partying, they never noticed the Evilized Chilli Dogs approaching them in a sneaky way, and it wasn't until the Evilized Chilli Dogs threw ice bolos at both Mika and Flynn's ankles, and suddenly knocked them both off their feet.

"What the-?!" Flynn called out, but it was too late when numerous Evilized Chilli Dogs started to surround them, and two, each with large ice mallets clutched in their claws, whacked the Mabu and the Skylander with one swing, and they were knocked out unconscious like a light.

* * *

 **Uh-oh...**

 **I really love the movie Alpha and Omega, and I'm glad that I got this story's inspiration from that movie because this is going to be fun for me to write and for you all to read, so I can't wait to keep writing!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - It's Not Like That

Chapter 3 – It's Not Like That

When Mika finally started to gain consciousness, she felt a throbbing pain in her head…stupid Evilized Chilly Dogs; she tried to shake the pain away while blinking her eyes open, but when she tried to move, she noticed she was immobile.

Mika looked to her sides, and she quickly discovered that both her hands were chained to a stone wall, and not only that, but she was stuck in a large and dark chamber.

But suddenly, the sound of loud snoring startled the raccoon, but she found out that it was only a sound asleep Flynn, as the Mabu was trapped above her in a cage.

"Flynn! Flynn!" Mika whisper-shouted, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention since she had a pretty good idea as to where they were, but Flynn still remained asleep.

"That idiot Mabu's gonna get us killed," Mika growled when she finally had an idea as to wake Flynn up; she focused her telekinesis through her paws while staring up at the cage, and a dark purple and black aura surrounded her paws.

She used her powers to unlock the cage doors and slowly tip the cage over, and before Flynn knew it, he was dumped right out of the cage like yesterday's trash, and he earned a very sudden wake up call when he landed face-first on the stone chamber floor.

"What the-?!"Flynn angrily exclaimed while rubbing his nose in pain, and he glared up at Mika, "what was that for?!"

"Shut up!" Mika hissed, "you're gonna get us caught; now, get me outta here."

Flynn sighed while rolling his eyes, and he was a little reluctant to pick the lock since Mika rudely interrupted his nap.

"Where are we anyway?" Flynn soon asked.

"Well, judging by the atmosphere and the fact that Evilized Chilly Dogs were what kidnapped us—I'd say Kaos' castle," Mika replied and she rubbed at her slightly chaffed wrists.

"Uh-oh…" Flynn whimpered.

"Yeah, there's only two reasons why we'd be here; one: Kaos wants to kill us, or two: he wants to Evilize us," Mika explained.

"No, not just that…look at your paws," Flynn pointed a shaky finger to Mika's paws, and she gasped when she saw what he was referring to; rings of dark purple and black magic suddenly started to ignite around Mika's wrists, and it wasn't long before they connected themselves with a chain of dark magic.

"This isn't good; Kaos must've had these put on to hold me back," Mika pondered aloud.

"What is it?" Flynn asked with fear.

"They're like hand-cuffs, only crafted by Kaos' dark magic; he probably guessed I would escape, and when I did, I triggered these things; they're supposed to Evilize me the more I use my powers," Mika explained while standing up.

"Well then, we gotta get outta here and get those things off ya NOW; there's no telling what that big-headed psycho could do with a Skylander on his side," Flynn pointed out.

"Oh, what do ya know? Someone finally taught you how to think for yourself," Mika mumbled sarcastically while starting to navigate her way through the chambers that were dimly lit by few torches.

"Why are you suddenly being so mean ta me?" Flynn questioned angrily and chased after Mika.

"Because it's YOUR fault we're in this mess."

"My fault?"

"Yeah, if you hadn't made me argue with you, I would've seen the enemy coming, and we never would've been kidnapped!" Mika snapped, and now she and Flynn had finally stopped to glare into each others eyes.

…

"But I'm a hero, and heroes learn to keep their good morals and forget," Mika eventually pointed out softly.

"What about he forgive part? It's 'forgive and forget'," Flynn added.

"I ain't forgiving you until we're back home because as for as I'm concerned, this is all your fault," Mika protested while continuing on.

"Skylanders…" Flynn growled under his breath.

"Mabus…" Mika mumbled angrily.

"Hey! Is anyone there?! Please, set me free!" a pleading voice echoed throughout the chambers.

"What was that?" Flynn questioned.

"A cry for help that needs answered, c'mon!" Mika demanded while quickly grabbing a near-by torch, and she and Flynn started following the sound of the voice.

"Keep talking, Sir, we're almost there!" Mika called out.

"Oh, please help me!"

But after rounding a bend, Mika suddenly stopped when she noticed some Mineminer K-Bots guarding an old male Chilly Dog who was chained up; since Flynn was following Mika, he didn't notice the K-Bots first, so Mika had to grab his scarf and pull him back before he could be spotted, but she choked him a little in the process.

"Hey, I'm not playin' Choky," Flynn angrily whispered while loosening his scarf.

"Quit complaining; we need to distract them," Mika whispered firmly while just barely peeking around the bend to keep from being spotted.

"Uh-huh…" Flynn agreed sarcastically, "and how are ya gonna do that?"

Mika's eyes popped wide with an idea the second Flynn asked that, and she slowly turned towards him with an evil grin. And before Flynn knew it, he was suddenly pushed out into the enemies' sight; the K-Bots stopped and beeped when they tried to process Flynn.

"AAAAHHHH!" Flynn screamed and immediately started sprinting through the chambers while the K-Bots close behind him.

After the enemy was distracted, Mika finally rushed to the old man's aid.

"Are you ok, Sir?" Mika asked quickly while bringing her claws out to try and pick the locks on the Chilly Dog's chains.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, and thank you so much for coming to my rescue," the old Chilly Dog while Mika successfully set him free, "who are you?"

"My name's Mika, Sir; I'm a Skylander."

"A Skylander? What are you doing here?"

"My…'friend' and I were kidnapped to most likely be Evilized."

"Well, then you need to get out of here; listen, I know my way through these chambers; all you have to do is help me get back my to home in Frostfest Mountains," the Chilly Dog explained with a smile, "they call me Old Morice."

But just then, Flynn came back screaming and running to them, and he hadn't been able to shake the numerous K-Bots.

"Do NOT throw me at the enemy like that EVER again!" Flynn angrily exclaimed while hiding behind Mika and Morice.

"Just stay here; you've helped enough!" Mika shouted firmly, and knowing that she shouldn't use her powers, so she took the K-Bots down with professional agility and powerful melee attacks.

Of course, Old Morice and Flynn were impressed by such a strong woman like Mika…but Flynn was starting to see her as a way he never actually has before; sure, Flynn had crushed on Mika since they were kids, but he could feel that feeling grow even fonder.

Soon, Mika was able to effortlessly take out all the Mineminer K-Bots, and she was huffing from all of the fighting; when she turned back towards Flynn and Morice, she was surprised to see Flynn staring at her lustfully.

But Mika only sneered when she saw Flynn staring at her like that since it really wasn't the time and place, so she went stomping up to the narcissistic pilot Mabu.

"Come on!" Mika hissed while grabbing Flynn's scarf once again, and started to slightly choke him to pull him out of his trance and take him with her.

"Young love," Morice chuckled quietly while soon following the Mabu and the Skylander.

"So, Morice, you know how ta get us outta here?" Mika asked calmly to the old Chilly Dog, and she eventually let go of Flynn's scarf.

"Well, hopefully his way doesn't involve such rudeness," Flynn mumbled, but Mika still hear him.

"Yeah, that's actually disappointment, anger and annoyance since SOMEONE got us inta this in the first place," Mika growled while whipping around and glaring at Flynn.

"Can I at least point out that we also wouldn't be here if you hadn't been such a jerk to me at the party," Flynn protested while crossing his arms.

"Me?! What about you with your interference between me and Stink Bomb?!"

"Oh please, it's not like you ACTUALLY like that skunk."

"And what if I do? What's it got to do with you, huh Flynn?"

"Does it matter what I think? Does it?! You clearly don't care since you're a Skylander, and I'm just another Mabu who's not supposed to understand what responsibility is!"

The whole time they were arguing, Old Morice could only sit there and listen, but Flynn's last statement really surprised Mika, and her eyes went wide when she soon sighed in defeat.

"Ok, Flynn, yes, you're right, I don't expect you to know what it feels like to have the weight of huge responsibilities on your shoulders, but I do expect you to help me," Mika explained softly and then pointed a paw towards Old Morice, "this is Old Morice, and he can get us out of here as long as we keep him safe. Can you do that?"

Flynn frowned and glanced at the ground with hesitance to respond, so Mika shook her head and sighed again.

"I'm sorry."

…

"What'd you just say?" Flynn questioned.

"I said I'm sorry; I'll admit that I overreacted at the party…and I'm sorry," Mika replied softly, "now, we need to work together or else Kaos will become unstoppable and destroy all of Skylands. Are you still with me, Flynn?"

Mika took out a paw for Flynn to take in hopes that the Mabu would come to his senses; luckily, Flynn smiled and shook her paw.

"When this is all over, we can forget about this conversation," Flynn added matter-of-factly.

"Agreed," Mika simply stated, "so, Morice, which way?"

"Just follow me and keep your guard up," Old Morice replied while taking a torch from the wall, "so, what's your story? You two seem to know each other, eh? Heh-heh-heh…"

"Well-OOMF!" Flynn was about to reply with a snarky grin, but Mika suddenly shoved her paw into his mouth to shut him up.

"It's not like that," Mika grumbled.

"What ever you say," Old Morice chuckled while rolling his eyes.

* * *

Kaos was pacing back and forth while planning his large and dark throne room, and Glumshankes continued to watch his boss with a cocked eyebrow while having to sweep around.

"Something troubling you, Kaos?"

"Oh no, it's not trouble, Glumshankes; it's excitement!" Kaos replied with happiness.

"What's got you so excited?"

"You won't believe it, Glumshankes; I FINALLY captured a Skylander, and once I Evilize her, I'LL BE UNSTOPPABLE! MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!"

…

"You mean the Skylander you kidnapped?"

"Eeyup."

"Along with a random Mabu."

"That's the one, and I honestly didn't need a Mabu, but the more the merrier."

"Oh, well, if that's the case, then they're gone."

"WHAT?!"

"News is going around that your Skylander and Mabu escaped, along with a Chilly Dog."

"How long have you known this, Glumshankes?!"

"A few hours."

"Why didn't you bother to tell me?!"

"You seemed SO excited, so I didn't want to burst your bubble," Glumshankes replied sarcastically.

…

"Sometimes, I really hate you, Glumshankes," Kaos pouted while crossing his arms.

"You hate everything," Glumshankes calmly protested, but then Kaos walked away, "and where are you going?"

"I can't trust my minions to catch one stinking Skylander—so I'm going to do it myself."

* * *

 **I'm sure that those who have seen the Alpha and Omega movie already know where this is going for Flynn and Mika, but don't spoil it for those who haven't seen it, please and thank you.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Caught in the Rain

Chapter 4 – Caught in the Rain

After a night of navigating through the maze-like chambers in Kaos' castle, Mika, Flynn and Old Morice were all pretty tired, but eventually, the three of them had found their way out, and they snuck off of castle grounds, luckily without being noticed…but they still had one problem.

"Ok, Old Man…how do we get out of HERE?" Flynn questioned while they hid out in the dead forest surrounding the castle.

"There should be a cargo air ships deporting from the fortress soon; it should stop by Frostfest Mountains and then Woodburrow, if that's where you're looking to go," Old Morice explained in a hushed voice.

"We'll take it, just as long as it gets us out of here and to some help," Mika added while looking down at the still-glowing energy rings around her wrists.

"Ok, good. The ship will be leaving this afternoon, so we need to hurry; the docks should be just west of here."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Flynn questioned.

"I've spent many years in solitary confinement."

"Why?" Mika asked.

"No reason, actually. Kaos is just a mediocre bad guy," Old Morice replied while rolling his eyes.

"Not THAT mediocre; he still put these annoying things on me, and it would be much easier to escape if he didn't," Mika protested while holding her wrists up to remind them of Kaos' dark magic rings she's stuck with.

But that was suddenly when they heard loud jet engines, and they looked up to find Evilized Greebles flying over head in small black jets; though luckily, they didn't see them below.

"They're already out looking for us; that's not good," Maki pointed out matter-of-factly, "we need to go, now."

"Well, are we just gonna sit here and keep talkin'? Let's go!" Flynn added firmly, and he and the others headed west with caution.

* * *

Eventually, the escapees reached the docks miles from Kaos' fortress, but there were Greebles, K-Bots and many more of Kaos' minions loading the two ships.

"O-oh, um…there's something I forgot to point out," Old Morice suddenly piped up sheepishly, "the ship is driven by Kaos' minions."

"Well, that won't be a problem," Flynn pointed out with a grin.

"You got cotton in your eyes? Those ships are crawling with bad guys," Mika questioned angrily.

"I know a few more things about ships than you, Mika; see those openings on the bottom there?" Flynn said while pointing to the openings, in which some Greebles were loading crates into, "that leads to the cargo hold."

"And we can hide in there; Flynn, you might be a genius after all," Mika said with a surprised smile, and she lightly tapped the said Mabu's chest with the back of her paw, in which Flynn reacted with a surprised face at first, but he grinned when he was able to impress Mika.

"But how are we going to get passed Kaos' minions? If even one of them sees us, they'll report us to Kaos, and we're done for," Old Morice pointed out with fear.

"Oh, this would be A LOT easier if that stupid bald guy didn't put these cuffs on me," Mika growled while once again staring at her wrists.

"Well, you're not ACTUALLY gonna use your powers right now…are ya?" Flynn asked with concern.

"What other choice do I have? I'm the only one with fighting experience, but I can't take them on all at once, not out in the open, at least…besides, I'm sure it takes a lot of energy for me to become COMPLETELY evilized," Mika explained, but she didn't sound so sure of herself about that last part.

"We only need a small amount of time to sneak in, anyway," Mika added.

"Then we'd better take it now!" Flynn whisper-shouted and pointed out that most of the Greebles and K-Bots on deck were too busy taking a break, and the other minions on the docks were all either heading back to get more supplies or coincidentally had their backs turned to take a break, leaving the cargo door clear.

So, the Mabu, Chilly Dog and Skylander all sprinted for the opening, and they were successful with sneaking underneath Kaos' minions' noses. But things went wrong when Old Morice suddenly tripped over a rock, and his grunt from the impact suddenly caught the attention of a nearby Greeble.

But luckily, Flynn and Mika quickly looked behind them, and they both grabbed a hand and pulled Old Morice into the cargo compartment together, and just before the Greeble was able to see them too. Soon, the three of them hid behind stacks and piles of crates, and they were finally safe.\

"You know, for someone who's so different from each other, you two make a good team; thanks for savin' me back there, too," Old Morice pointed out quietly.

"Well, this 'team' could use a little more cooperation," Mika grumbed under her breath, but that's suddenly when they looked through some of the cracks between the stacks, and they saw that they had closed the hatch to the cargo compartment, and it would've been pitch black if not for the few small circular windows underneath the deck.

"Soooo…what now?" Flynn urged.

"It'll be a while until we even get to the next world; Greebles tend to be annoying back seat drivers," Old Morice began in a hushed voice, "one of us should at least stay away to keep watch as to where we are, and the other two should get some sleep when they take the next shift."

…

"I'll go first," Mika piped up softly, and then she walked over to a crate, where she then sat on it and leaned against the window with her elbow.

"Thank you, Mika. Go ahead and wake us up in a few hours…or whenever you see Frostfest Mountains, which ever comes first," Old Morice said with a smile, and he made himself comfortable on the wooden floor to try and sleep.

But Flynn wasn't at all tired; he didn't really know what to do, but soon, they all felt a quick jerk of the ship, meaning it was finally taking off and starting on its journey across Skylands.

Flynn sighed and slowly glanced at Mika; he really was sorry he got them into this because he did admit on the inside that this was his fault…he just wanted to get closer to Mika…like they used to be.

 _If only we weren't so different,_ Flynn sadly thought to himself, and then he sighed and tried to make himself comfortable by sitting up against a crate stack and he crossed his arms across his chest.

But moments later when Flynn finally started feeling his eyes getting droopy, he didn't notice it when Mika gave him a little side glance, and she regretted overreacting and being so mean to him lately; it was her job to keep them all safe…and she failed by getting kidnapped, and now she can't even protect them with her powers…she just wants this all to be over soon.

* * *

 _Mika found herself in Frostfest Mountains, but she had no idea as to how she got there; she didn't remember getting off that ship. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong; the air was cold with not only frigid temperatures, but also with evil, and even the skies were dark with warning._

 _The Skylander started glancing around herself with worry, but then out of nowhere, Evilized Chilly Dogs started appearing the more she turned, and there were numerous of them surrounding and closing in on her._

 _She couldn't use her telekinesis because the magical cuffs were still clasped around her wrists, and she couldn't fight back with basic melee moves because she was severely outnumbered, so she was left completely defenseless._

 _But matters only became worse when Kaos' evil laughter rang through the air, and then she gasped in horror when she saw Kaos himself driving a giant Evilizing ray gun towards her, and the Evilized Chilly Dogs kept her trapped within the ray's aim._

 _"_ _MIKA, LOOK OUT!"_

 _"_ _FLYNN, NO!"_

* * *

Mika woke with a start with she heard her shrill screaming in her nightmare…but what echoed the most in her head was Flynn's voice. Speaking of which…

"You ok?"

Mika was easily startled by Flynn's voice after such a dream, and she saw the said Mabu standing there with a concerned look.

"Y-yeah…I-I'm fine, just a…nightmare," Mika stammered, but she soon started quivering because the temperatures dropped since it was nighttime, and she wrapped her arms around herself to try and warm up.

"You look cold…here, take this," Flynn added while unraveling his scarf from his neck.

"No, Flynn, I'm fine, you don't have to-," Mika tried to protest, but Flynn gently wrapped his red scarf around her neck in mid-sentence, and the warmness of it felt so nice that she just couldn't find the words; Flynn even tied the scarf and tightened it around her neck just enough to keep Mika warm for her.

"There. How's that?" Flynn asked with a smile.

"I-It's very nice…thank you, Flynn," Mika sighed softly and smiled back.

"Ya know…you look pretty good with a scarf," Flynn added while taking a few steps back to get a better look of Mika with the scarf, only making her pull her head into her shoulders with embarrassment.

"How's Morice?" Mika soon asked.

"Old Man's been out like a light the whole time," Flynn replied while turning around towards the snoring old Chilly Dog on the floor, but he soon turned back towards Mika, "I can take the next shift if ya want."

"Oh, that'd be nice, thank-WHOA!" Mika replied softly, but that's when the ship suddenly came to a jerking halt, nearly throwing Mika onto the floor when she lost her balance. But Flynn was able to quickly catch her, and when she realized she was not leaning into his chest, she quickly scrambled to stand back up, and she glanced out the window.

"We're in Fantasm Forest, so we've still got a ways to go," Mika pointed out, but that's suddenly when Flynn's eyes popped wide and he gasped while trying to twist his legs together, and his whining intrigued Mika to turn back towards him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just remembered that I, uh… really gotta go."

"What?!" Mika whisper-shouted, "you can't just leave!"

"I don't care; I've gotta go NOW!" Flynn protested in a whisper.

"Fine! But just hurry up!"

With that, Flynn opened the cargo door, and he looked around to find no one near by, but Mika soon pushed him out, implying him to hurry up.

"Hey, don't rush me; I can't go when I'm under pressure," Flynn growled while approaching a near by tree.

"GO!" Mika growled back.

But once Flynn got up to the tree and was about to 'go', he suddenly stopped and looked at Mika, who looked at him with a confused expression; Flynn then lifted a finger and started spinning it while nodding his head, implying for her to not look.

Mika rolled her eyes and sighed in disappointment while walking back into the cargo compartment, and her stomping suddenly woke Old Morice.

"Hey, Mika," Old Morice yawned.

"Oh, sorry, Morice, didn't mean to wake you."

"Where's Flynn?"

"The big baby had to go the bathroom," Mika replied with a sneer.

"And you left him alone?" Old Morice asked with shock.

"Eww! I'm not watching him go to the bathroom!"

"But someone should at least be on the look out."

Old Morice immediately stood up and left at that, but Mika once again sighed and just took a seat on a crate and then crossed her arms and legs.

Meanwhile, it wasn't long before Flynn was able to finish 'going', and he then zipped his fly back up…but then he stopped; a very delicious smell hit his nose, and he followed the scent to nearby house where the lovely aroma was apparently coming from a metal trash can behind the hut.

The Mabu popped the lid off, and he laughed like a little child when he saw an enchilada that didn't even have three bites taken out of it, and it was still wrapped up and kept warm and out of the trash.

"Oh, my Eon…how lucky can a guy get?" Flynn asked while literally almost tearing up with joy when pulling the enchilada out of the trash can.

Meanwhile, Mika and Old Morice were wondering where the Mabu could've gone when they never saw him near the tree where just was.

"Where'd he go?" Mika quickly asked while glancing around.

"Oh, over there!" Old Morice suddenly pointed out while pointing to their left, where Flynn was happily eating his enchilada behind the hut a few yards away.

"What is he doing?" Mika asked angrily, but then she scoffed, "stay here, Morice, I'll be right back."

Mika jumped out of the cargo compartment after that, and then she went running up to Flynn. But the second she jumped out, the ship suddenly started up again, and it flew off again. But Old Morice didn't want to leave them behind, no matter how much he just wanted to get home, but by the time he got enough courage to jump out, the ship had already flown across Fantasm Forest; though luckily, when Old Morice landed, he landed in a pond that broke his fall.

But Flynn was still enjoying himself, and he sighed happily when he ate the last bite of enchilada and belched while throwing the rapper away.

"FLYNN!"

"Uh-oh…" Flynn whimpered when he recognized that angry tone anywhere; he soon looked up to find a very peeved Mika stomping towards him, and before he knew it, she suddenly grabbed his ear in a vice grip.

"I told you to hurry up, and what did you do?! You thought with your stomach! And now, because of you, the ship took off without us!" Mika growled while pulling on Flynn's ear tighter numerous times and jerking his whole body around.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…I need that ear," Flynn quivered in pain, and Mika rolled her eyes and reluctantly let his ear go.

"Well, now, we have to find another way to keep moving to make sure Kaos or his minions don't find us, so I suggest you keep up with me," Mike grumbled while quickly taking Flynn's scarf off while not even bothering to untie it, and she threw it at Flynn's face, and then she just whipped around and stomped away.

Flynn sighed in defeat that he couldn't keep Mika that happy too long, and he sadly wrapped his scarf back around his neck, but when he went after her, he felt raindrops on his nose; he looked up to find thick storm clouds, and that's when the rain started to pick.

"Uh, Mika, I think we should just get outta the rain for now," Flynn protested while stepping in front of Mika, but since she didn't stop, he had to walk backwards.

"You're not stopping me," Mika stated firmly, and she pushed Flynn away.

"Seriously? You're gonna keep going…and it's raining?" Flynn asked with shock, but Mika never replied, "oh, this is juuuuust great!"

Again, Mika didn't say anything.

"Alright, fine! You go off, see if I care; I'll just stay right here!" Flynn called out angrily while taking a seat on a nearby log.

"That's fine with me!" Mika called back.

"Hmph…she wouldn't leave without me…she can't even be without me," Flynn chuckled while getting cocky…but he soon looked around to find that Mika was already gone.

"Dooooh…Mika-AAAHH!" Flynn shouted while reluctantly going after her, but then he jumped and screamed when there was a huge crack of thunder and flash of lighting.

Meanwhile, Mika was still continuing on, even though the wind and rain had picked up even more, and it even started to blur her vision, and she nearly fell down into a raging river when she couldn't see where she was going.

She looked down to find she had nearly walked off a ledge, and a huge raging river of ice cold water waited below to become her grave; she had to figure out a way across because there was another set of docks on the other side of the river.

She had to think of something fast, so she started looking around to think of a strategy, but soon, she found a cluster of tree branches that nearly connected together but still reached across the ravine. So, Mika immediately went to the tree with the mostly connecting branches, and she started climbing up; though, she knew she had to be careful because the branches didn't look the thickest or strongest, so they could easily snap under her weight.

Mika soon found herself crawling slowly across to branches on her hands and knees, and it didn't help that her grip was loosened due to the wet branches, but she managed to keep her balance.

But when she supported her knee on a stray branch, it suddenly snapped and she completely lost her grip; she was somehow able to save herself from falling by quickly gripping the branches with her front paws, but her grip was starting to slip fast!

"Ah! Oh, no! Oh, no! HEEELP!" Mika called out in terror.

"Hold on, Mika, I'm comin'!"

"Flynn?!"

"Just don't let go!" Flynn called while sprinting up to the same tree she climbed up, and started climbing himself.

"Why in all of Skylands would I let go?!" Mika asked hysterically.

Flynn wasn't as athletic, so he had a bit more of a struggle climbing up the tree, but it wasn't long before he found his grip, and he started climbing blindly as the rain stung his eyes. Soon, the Mabu was up in the tree and he was slowly climbing out onto the cluster of branches.

But with the extra weight, the branches began to crack some more, and the first branch to go was the one Mika was desperately hanging onto.

"AAAHH, FLYNN!" Mika screamed in terror when the branch completely snapped, and she was sure she would fall to her watery grave.

But when she thought it was game over, Flynn suddenly let himself fall but still cling into the branches with his legs, and Mika was just within reach to grab the end of Flynn's scarf…but there was still a big problem.

With Mika now grasping the end of his scarf, Flynn's breathing became raspy and his vision blurry with his scarf quickly tightening around his neck.

"Oh no, Flynn!" Mika cried with worry that she might choke the Mabu to death, and Flynn could only gag in reply.

With his vision and breathing becoming worse by the second, Flynn had to figure out a way to get himself and Mika to safety, but it wasn't easy when everything appears upside down.

Soon enough, though, he came up with the idea to start swinging, and Mika soon caught his idea and started swinging herself. And before Mika knew it, she was swinging back and forth, as if she were on a vine, and she was suddenly thrown back to the side she started on.

But the second she was safe, she immediately turned back, only to find that Flynn was gone, so she ran to the edge to look for Flynn down in the raging river.

"FLYNN! FLYNN, ARE YOU OK?!"

But not matter how much Mika cried out, she never got a reply from anyone, so she began to think she might've actually killed Flynn; the guilt was too much, and she suddenly collapsed down to her knees and broke out in a sobbing fit.

"I'm actually fine."

Mika gasped and turned to find Flynn standing right behind her while smirking at her.

"A little breathless, but otherwise ok," Flynn added with a shrug, and Mika took a quick glance down into the river and then back, and she chuckled sheepishly.

"Can we get outta the rain now?"

"Yes," Mika didn't hesitate to say, and she stood back up and followed Flynn to start looking for some shelter.

"Thank you," Mika suddenly stated softly while trying to avoid eye contact with Flynn, but the Mabu stopped for a second that he earned her gratitude once more. But he soon smiled and continued on with Mika.

* * *

 **~I sense the start of something beautiful here~**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Accidentally in Love

Chapter 5 – Accidentally in Love

The only quick and easy place Flynn and Mika could find shelter in that stormy night was a large hollow tree trunk that sufficed as good enough cover, but it wasn't so good with warmth.

So, when things got too cold, Mika accidentally rolled over and cuddled against Flynn, who was still asleep, but when he felt her press against him, he immediately opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Mika's beautiful sleeping form.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" a voice screamed, and it woke Mika with a start, and she certainly didn't expect to find herself snuggled against Flynn, so she quickly squirmed away from him and they soon stood up.

"Not what it looks like, huh?" Old Morice chuckled with a smirk while crossing his arms.

"You better hope we didn't do anything, or else I'm holding you responsible," Mika growled at Flynn, who held his hands up in defense, but then she glanced at the Chilly Dog, "what happened? We thought you were still on the ship."

"I was, but I didn't want to leave you behind, so I jumped off."

"Oh, Morice, I'm sorry, but you really didn't have to do that," Mika protested with guilt.

"Oh course I did. You think an old man like me would've survived if I got caught? I need you two," Old Morice asked while shrugging.

"Well, then, do ya know anymore routes outta here?" Flynn questioned.

"Well, I saw some hot air balloons that we could rent…oh, but we need a balloonist, so there goes that plan," Old Morice sighed.

Little did he know of Flynn's piloting history, and just the thought of needing a balloonist made Flynn grin and cock his eyebrows and Mika, who just rolled her eyes and smiled in defeat.

"Lucky for you, Old Man, I happen to be a balloonist."

"You are? Oh, what a co-inky-dink! C'mon, let's go!" Old Morice cheered while rushing off, but Flynn and Mika remained still for a second and they slowly looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Did he just say 'co-inky-dink'?" Mika questioned quietly.

"Let's forget he did, and say he didn't," Flynn whispered back with a wink, and then they finally followed the old Chilly Dog.

* * *

After over a day and a half of searching, Kaos was starting to get very impatient that neither of his minions have been able to find Mika; the said evil 'emperor' was going to check and see if they found her next in the Frostfest Mountains, as his personal jet pulled up, and he and Glumshankes jumped out.

"Well, have you found her?! And don't tell me know OR ELSE!" Kaos threatened the nearest group of Evilized Chilly Dogs.

"U-uh…y-yes?"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Kaos snapped, "now, go back and keep searching, OR DON'T COME BACK AT ALL!"

With that, Kaos created some dark fire magic in both his fists, and he threw them at the Chilly Dogs, only for them to luckily whimper and escape in time to run off.

"Uh, Your Lordship, not to be rude or anything, but, um…I'm starting to think that they don't obey you because you're TOO mean to them," Glumshankes grimly pointed out, but Kaos only slowly turned towards his right-hand man, and there was a slight crazed twitch in his eye.

"I'll shut up now."

* * *

Luckily, there weren't as many of Kaos' minions in Fantasm Forest at the moment, so Mika, Old Morice and Flynn were able to catch a couple of balloons; one couldn't hold three, so they needed two.

But soon enough, Flynn fired up both balloons, tied them together with a secure rope, and they were off; due to the fact that he saved her life last night, Mika let Flynn convince her to ride in the same balloon as him, it was only fair to show her gratitude.

"So…anyone got an idea ta pass the time?" Flynn questioned after about ten minutes of silent and slow flying.

…

"I Spy?" Mika suggested.

"Hmm…too boring. How about…" Flynn asked slowly, but then he grinned, "Never Have I Ever?"

"Ooh, I haven't played that game since I was a teenage pup! I'll go first!" Old Morice cheered, "let's see…Never Have I Ever…oh, I never commited a crime, which is ironic since I've been to jail, huh?"

They all got a little chuckle out of that.

"Oh, like YOU'VE never committed a crime?" Mika asked Flynn with shock.

"Hmm…nope, not that I can recall," Flynn simply replied.

"Uh-huh, and exactly how many times have you crashed your ship onto someone's property?" Mika asked with a cocked eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Hey, those were accidents, not commitments!" Flynn protested.

"Whatever, Pilot Boy. Your turn."

"Never Have I Ever…NOT said boom after every victory!"

Old Morice and Mika only looked at him with blank expressions and never raised their hands.

"You two are missin' out," Flynn protested, but then pointed at Mika, "your turn."

"Hmm…Never Have I Ever…no, I can't say it, it's stupid," Mika chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh no, ya don't! C'mon, either you tell us, or I'll keep buggin' ya until ya do," Flynn protested, and Mika looked at Old Morice for advice, but he only shrugged.

"Ok, fine…Never Have I Ever kissed a boy," Mika finally admitted while crossing her arms and turning away from the boys, but they only looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Ya didn't need ta tell us that much," Flynn pointed out.

"Yes, let's respect each other's personal things from here on out, ok?" Old Morice asked, and Mika and Flynn nodded in agreement.

"So, Mika…you've never kissed a boy before, eh? Well, I'd be more than happy to oblige," Flynn added in a snarky tone while leaning over Mika and puckering his lips.

"Ah-ah-ah," Mika chuckled while gently pushing his face away.

"Oh, c'mon, no one'll know," Flynn begged.

"I won't tell!" Old Morice added.

"Flynn, please, no…you know the rules," Mika sadly reminded him while turning away.

"Yeah? Well…I wish those stupid rules didn't exist," Flynn grumbled under his breath while leaning up against the opposite side of the balloon.

But Mika heard him, and she was surprised at what he said; she felt bad for him, but there was nothing they could do…so she didn't say anything.

* * *

Later that night, when the two balloons were still gently floating through the star filled and bright moon skies, Old Morice had already fallen asleep, but the captivating sight of the bright moon and stars only kept Flynn and Mika awake.

"Well, Mika, the old man's asleep," Flynn quietly pointed out with a smirk, "that leaves just us."

"Don't get any ideas, Mister," Mika softly protested while grinning back.

…

"I've got an idea," Flynn soon piped up, and he extended a hand to Mika, "I can't be your first kiss, Mika, but can I—may I be your first dance?"

Mika really didn't know what to say; she could only stare back and forth between Flynn's eyes and his hand.

"C'mon. It's just one time, and I think it's the perfect moment," Flynn gently added.

Mika was still surprised and a little hesitant at first…but she figured that no one would know, and what other way to pay Flynn back after he saved her life? So, Mike eventually took his hand and smiled; she took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder, and Flynn took his free hand and gently placed it on her back.

Luckily, their balloon's basket was just big enough for some waltz room, and their dancing was very gentle and slow at first. But as time went on, they somehow seemed to get lost in each others eyes, and soon, Flynn was slowly spinning Mika and even dipped her a few times.

The setting was just absolutely perfect; the moon was full and snow white, the stars were sparkling like fairy dust, a the gentle night breeze was so calming; it was so comforting that Mika couldn't help but eventually close her eyes and lean her head against Flynn's chest. Of course, Flynn was surprised at first, but he soon brushed it off and smiled sweetly down at her.

But as lovely as the dance was, they knew this can't go anywhere; the rules won't let them. It was just a dance between old friends…just friends…and that was the worst part. Because even though Flynn had always wanted to win Mika's heart…he might've just won it by accident.

* * *

The next morning, when the sun was shining and the sky was blue, Flynn had once again blinked his eyes open to see a lovely Mika cuddled up against him in their balloon basket…but it was to be ruined when…

"Wake up, you two! We're here!" Old Morice suddenly shouted, as he had been up for a while to keep watch, and Mika and Flynn soon rubbed the crust out of their eyes and stood up to find that they were approaching Frostfest Mountains.

"Wooh, no wonder it's so cold!" Mika shivered while wrapping herself with her arms.

"Want me ta warm ya up?" Flynn offered while spreading his arms out.

"No thanks, Flynn, I'll be ok," Mika protested, leaving the Mabu with a disappointed frown and his arms drooped to his sides.

But soon, the two balloons floated up to some nearby air docks, and Old Morice immediately leaped out of his balloon and started kissing the snowy grounds.

"Oh, I've missed these frozen wastelands SO much! Whoo-hoo!"

Flynn and Mika could only chuckled from the old Chilly Dog's sudden burst of spry energy.

"Flynn! Mika!"

They knew that voice anywhere; it was Chill, and she had brought many other residents of the world and a few other Skylanders, including Stink Bomb, and even Tessa was flying in on Whiskers with Cali riding behind, her and while the local residents crowded their beloved Old Morice, the Skylanders crowded Flynn and Mika.

"Are you alright?!"

"What happened?!"

"Are you hurt?!"

There were too many questions coming in from all directions, and they just couldn't answer them.

"WHOA, EVERYONE, WHOA!" Flynn suddenly called out, silencing them all, "we're fine, Mika here just needs some help gettin' these magic-y cuffs off!"

"Oh, no! Well, don't worry, Mika; we'll call in Mags to remove this dark magic immediately! Someone, go fetch Mags and tell her to come here, now!" Stink Bomb demanded, and he and the other Skylanders rushed off.

"How did you know we were here?" Mika soon asked when Tessa landed Whiskers and she and Cali jumped down.

"We all came as soon as we heard you were gone and that Kaos had a bounty on your heads; when we heard that Kaos was here, we wanted to investigate," Tessa explained.

"Any sign of the psycho?" Flynn questioned.

"Not that's we've seen," Cali replied, but don't let your guard down, at least, not until after we get those weird…'cuffs' off of you."

"Yeah, trying NOT to use my powers lately hasn't been all that easy," Mika sighed, but then she smiled at Flynn, "but I made it, thanks ta Flynn."

"No need ta thank me; I already know I'm that awesome," Flynn protested while getting cocky.

"So, what REALLY happened?" Tessa soon asked.

"Well, long-story short, I let my guard down during the party, and we got kidnapped; next thing we knew, we were trying to get this old man back to his home while trying to steer clear of Kaos' forces," Mika simply explained.

"Well, we're glad you're both back, but as much as we'd like ta stay for the welcome back party, Tessa's gotta take Whiskers out on a patrol while I have to help look for Mags; you two just sit tight," Cali pointed out, and Tessa jumped back on Whiskers and flew off while Cali sprinted off to help find Mags.

"Man, it's great to have such great friends like them back, huh Flynn?" Mika asked with a smile, but then she turned to find that Flynn was gone.

"Flynn?"

But before Mika knew it, she suddenly felt a snowball to the back of her head, and she gasped when she turned and realized it was Flynn who threw it, and he was no standing there pointing and laughing. But Mika got the last laugh when she took a snow ball and threw it directly into Flynn's mouth and the back of his throat when it was wide with laughter, and he was interrupted with a bit of choking.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Flynn called when the snow finally melted, and he rubbed his throat.

"Well, then you DEFINTELY won't be prepared for that," Mika added with a grin while pointing up, and Flynn quickly looked up to find a giant pile of snow floating above him because of Mika, and she soon let it go and fall on him; snow covered his whole face and even fell down the back of his coat.

But Flynn only somehow remained calm and looked at Mika with a blank slate face, as she started laughing uncontrollably too.

"I thought you said you couldn't use your tele…mind-power-whatever with those cuffs on," Flynn angrily pointed out.

"Snow is light and insignificant enough—like someone else I know," Mika protested while grinning at the Mabu.

"Insignificant, huh? Ok…how's THIS for insignificant?! BOOM!" Flynn shouted and suddenly pounced Mika, but she quickly retaliated and pinned him into the snow.

"Not bad, but you'd have to get up pretty early to take me by surprise," Mika pointed out with a smirk, and Flynn only grinned back.

"Ya know, you should laugh more often," Flynn pointed out.

"Yeah? …I can't remember the last time I laughed like that either," Mika added.

"Hey, stick with me, Kid; we'll go places and you'll always laugh," Flynn chuckled and winked at her, so she just grabbed a hunk of snow and shoved it in his face and stood back up and ran off. But Flynn soon laughed back while wiping the snow away, but he was only greeted with a freezing Mika.

So, Flynn smiled when he had the idea of giving her his scarf again; he soon took it off and gently wrapped the already warm red scarf around her neck, in which she didn't stop him.

"Thank you," Mika said softly.

"Yeah, well…I thought you should have somethin' to remember me by, anyway," Flynn added in a sigh.

"Remember you? What do you mean?" Mika asked with worry.

"Well, I thought that, now that I have a balloon again, and that we're probably safe from Kaos for now…I thought I'd take the balloon around to travel all of Skylands…see the sights, ya know."

"F-Flynn…I-."

"It's ok, Mika. We'll always stay in touch, right? Besides, I'm sure I'll bump into ya again at some point; we always seem ta find each other anyway."

They started laughing at that, but their laughter was filled with nothing more than sadness and pity.

"Yeah, I…guess I'll see you around Flynn…safe travels," Mika sighed while clutching Flynn's scarf closer to her, and she reluctantly left.

Flynn wished he could have said or done something to make it all better, but what was there to say or do? The rules were rules…the rules were rules…

* * *

 **Aaaaawwww...now I'm sad. Aren't you guys sad? I wouldn't want Flynn to go either.**

 **But do not worry! There is still more to come!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Requiem for Flynn

**It's the big finish, guys, so get ready!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Requiem for Flynn

It wasn't long after Flynn and Mika said their 'goodbyes' that the pilot Mabu finally decided to leave Frostfest Mountains, but as he fired up his balloon and reluctantly pulled his goggles over his eyes…he couldn't help but feel a lingering pain of regret in his heart; he loved Mika, he truly did, but because of those stupid rules and that one Skylander Stink Bomb in the way…it just wasn't meant to be…he never admitted it out loud, but he never really wanted to leave.

And with that finally thought on his mind, Flynn plopped down and leaned up against one of the basket's sides, and he leaned his head back, as he wanted to cry.

But Mika wasn't fairing any better; with their subtle goodbyes, she felt really bad for being so mean to Flynn lately, and she honestly didn't want him to leave…guess it's just the way the cookie crumbles.

And the residents and other Skylanders tried to cheer her up by bringing her to a nice, warm tavern with hot soup while they waited for Mags, but it was mostly Stink Bomb's idea, as he invited some of the Skylanders, residents and Mika with him, but it was all mostly for Mika.

The two said Skylanders took a seat together at the center table of the tavern, and they were at the center of attention of everyone, but as much as Mika knew Stink Bomb meant well, she could only continue to clutch Flynn's scarf closer to herself and avoid eye contact with anyone at all.

"My dear, Mika" Stink Bomb began, "we are all VERY glad that you made it back safely!"

"Mm-hmm…" was all Mika could say, making things more awkward.

"Ahem!" the skunk-like Skylander cleared his throat, "u-um, yes…listen, now that you're back, Mika…there was something I wanted to ask you…"

Mika's eyes went wide with worry when Stink Bomb said that, and especially when he got down on one knee and took her paws into his; soon, everyone else had turned to watch with excitement as to what Mika would say.

"Mika, my dear, will you carry on the mighty Skylander generation—and marry me?" Stink Bomb asked in the most sincere way, and then he smiled.

Mika was shocked…but not in the good way; she looked around to find everyone staring at her, obviously hoping she'd say yes…but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Stink Bomb, I-I…I-I…" Mika stammered, but then she just let it out while shaking her head, "I can't."

"What? Why not?" Stink Bomb asked with surprise, but everyone was just as shocked.

"Because, I…well, I might've…um…fallen in love with a Mabu," Mika slowly and sheepishly replied while shrinking her head into her shoulders, and many gasps of horror filled the room.

"Wait…you don't mean…" Stink Bomb stated slowly while realizing who Mika was talking about, and he knew for sure who it was when she gave a sly smile.

"Oh, no…it's Flynn, isn't it?"

"Well…so what if it is…they should really change those stupid rules," Mika softly protested.

"No, Mika, you can't just disobey them!" Stink Bomb said angrily, and he accidentally raised his voice, and he immediately regretted shouting at Mika when she suddenly lashed out and just ran out of the tavern while almost starting to cry.

Mika never wanted to look back, she just wanted to keep running, no matter how cold it was; whenever she ran passed or nearly collided with some of Frostfest's residents, they all looked on with confusion, but Mika still wouldn't stop.

And she didn't know how long it took or even how she got up there, but she eventually stopped to find herself atop the highest mountain, and it overlooked nearly the entirety of Frostfest Mountains. And as lovely as the beautiful winter scenery was, Mika just couldn't get her spirits lifted.

But out of nowhere, a woman's terrified scream echoed through the air, and Mika was immediately alert, as she glanced over the edge; she only saw that the villagers were in great danger because numerous Chompies, Greebles, K-Bots, Fire Trolls and many more of Kaos' minions had just somehow started invading them.

But then something else caught Mika's eye when she saw that Flynn was actually returning while flying quickly towards her in his hot air balloon, and she couldn't have been more happy to see the Mabu.

"Flynn?!"

"Hey, Mika! Quick, get in!" Flynn shouted over the wind and swooped the balloon down, and Mika was just able to jump aboard, with the help of Flynn pulling her up.

"You came back!" Mika cheered while suddenly hugging Flynn, and he soon hugged back.

"Eh, I couldn't leave ya behind; besides, we've got some bad guy booty ta kick! Let's go!"

With that, Flynn and Mika pulled down together to let more flames up into the balloon, and they swooped down at almost a ninety degree angle.

"Since when did YOU get so good at balloonin'?" Flynn asked with a smirk while surprised at Mika's piloting.

"I learned from the best," Mika replied with a grin in return, but their little happy reunion was suddenly interrupted when a dark purple laser beam came out of nowhere and struck the balloon, putting a whole in it, as it started to fall and swerve.

And as the balloon quickly lost air, Mika and Flynn looked down to find that it was actually Kaos(no surprise there)who fired the beam, and he was sitting upon a giant evilizing ray gun with Glumshankes behind him, but it was still pointed at the balloon.

Before the Mabu and the Skylander knew it, Kaos laughed maniacally and fired once more, but he hit the basket this time, and the balloon was sent spiraling down. But Kaos didn't expect the balloon to fall right for him, so before he could flee, the balloon bashed into the ray gun and even knocked it over.

The impact of the collision sent Mika flying out, and she landed with a skid in the snow, but the balloon was sent tumbling passed the gun, with Flynn still in it, and it soon crashed.

"Flynn?! Flynn!" Mika called out, but she never got the chance to see if Flynn was ok when numerous Evilized Chilly Dogs suddenly came out of nowhere and surrounded her in a circle…just like her dream.

Her nightmare was literally real now; she couldn't use her powers because of the cuffs, she was surrounded by Evilized Chilly Dogs, and despite that it was knocked over, Kaos' evilizing ray gun was somehow still pointed at Mika.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! I'VE ONLY GOT ONE SHOT AND I'VE GOTTA MAKE IT COUNT!"

Some of the Evilized Chilly Dogs cleared a path for the ray gun, and its tip soon started to whirr and glow with evilizing matter; Mika was doomed, and the Skylands would be too…but then the worse part happened.

"MIKA, LOOK OUT!"

"FLYNN, NO!"

But as Mika cried out, she suddenly saw Flynn sprinting towards her, and time seemed to slow down when the Mabu leaped over the Evilized Chilly Dog fence, and he jumped just when Kaos laughed maniacally again, and the beam was fired.

Mika only stood there, frozen in fear and horror, as she watched Flynn's body fly right in front of hers, and if it weren't for him, she would've been hit…but Flynn acted as a shield and stopped it himself.

Not a mere second later, Flynn's unconscious or maybe even dead body landed on his back while skidding a few feet over the snow; Mika immediately rushed to Flynn's aid, but at the same time, all of the other Skylanders finally reached the top after they defeated the enemies below and came up to stop Kaos…but they never expected to be greeted with a sad sight of a grieving Mika and a possibly dead or evilized Flynn.

"What are you waiting for, you stupid, insignificant mutts?! Get her!" Kaos suddenly scolded the Evilized Chilly Dogs, but they all turned towards him and glared because that was the last time he would treat them with so little respect.

Soon, they started rebelling against Kaos, and they started growling and barking at him, in which Kaos turned into a big baby, grabbed Glumshankes and ran off.

But that still left one problem…what about Flynn? The Skylanders and Evilized Chilly Dogs all gathered around Flynn, as he was now being cradled in Mika's arms. And Mika couldn't stop crying because the beam hit his heart, and now there was a little cluster of dark purple glowing gems growing out of his chest where his heart would be.

"Flynn…Flynn, please, don't do this," Mika begged while started to sob, and she looked back and forth between the crystal cluster and Flynn's pale and lifeless face…he never opened his eyes and he wasn't breathing.

"I'm so sorry," Mika whimpered and buried her head in the Mabu's chest, "I love you…"

Despite how meek her voice was, everyone heard Mika's pleas, and they couldn't help but feel guilt and sulk their heads; Stink Bomb especially felt horrible.

They were soon joined by Tessa, Cali, Mags and Whiskers when the three girls all flew in on the Phoenix…but they were also soon devastated to finally see what happened.

"Oh, no…" Cali sadly sighed, and she and the others, even Whiskers, all sulked their heads and wished Flynn a good rest, as they stayed hovering in the air.

But the only non-evilized Chilly Dog among them was Old Morice, and he didn't want to say goodbye to Flynn like this, so he raised his head towards the sky, and he started to sing out a beautiful howl, despite being old; the Evilized Chilly Dogs soon picked up on Old Morice's intentions, and despite being evil, they found it in their hearts to lean their heads back and join Old Morice in his howling.

As their beautiful yet sorrowful howling filled the air, the others were all inspired to join in as well; those who weren't even in the canine family started to howl for Flynn.

But the most reluctant to start howling was Stink Bomb, as he never wanted them to fall in love, but he never wanted this to happen…so when he looked at Mika, the one he cared about most, he slowly raised his head up, and he seemed to have howled the loudest.

They never expected their requiem for Flynn to bring him back to life, but it was the least he could do since he sacrificed himself, and might have just saved all of Skylands…but everything is not always as it seems.

When Mika's tears fell onto the cluster of evilizing crystals, they started to flash and glow even brighter…and then a miracle happened; the crystal just somehow disappeared out of thin air, and the wound that it created was now gone, as if nothing ever happened. And Flynn slowly started to breath again, as he groaned in pain.

"Ugh…oh, I'm gonna feel that in the mornin'," Flynn groaned, and just the sound of his voice was enough to immediately break everyone out of their depressed state, and their howling stopped.

But Mika was the most happy and surprised, as she started laughing hysterically and pulled her head away to find Flynn meekly grinning at her.

"Flynn?!"

"Mika," Flynn softly stated, and Mika suddenly smashed her lips against his, but he slowly started kissing back and embraced each other.

Everyone started to cheer and even jump around like little kids.

"Hmm…what's say we get rid of these rules?"

That voice was all too familiar with them, and they all turned to find none other than Master Eon in his transparent spirit form, and his decision to no longer limit the relationships between Mabus and Skylanders only made them happier, Flynn and Mika especially.

That night, a huge party was thrown at Frostfest Mountains, and literally EVERYONE was invited…well, except Kaos and his forces, of coarse. But all of the Skylanders and many inhabitants from many other worlds attended the party.

Lucky for Mika, Mags was soon able to find a spell to remove her hand cuffs, and though it was a relief to have them off and use her powers freely again, it would've never been a problem for Mika if she wanted to dance.

Speaking of which, her new lover Flynn danced with her all night long, and they couldn't have been more compatible.

The End

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter the most, I honestly did. It was the most heart string-tugging, in my opinion.**

 **If you guys want a sequel, please let me know!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
